


By Your Side

by ask_catnip



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: But fluff..., Depression, M/M, Seasonal Affective Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/pseuds/ask_catnip
Summary: Filling the prompt by waterlilyinclearwater: Brian being sad because it rains and the days get darker and Crystal telling him not to overreact a bit bluntly, and cheering him up with hot chocolate and fire and blankets.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterlilyinclearwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyinclearwater/gifts).

> For Dork Lovers server HalloQueen fic exchange!

Brian wakes up to the sound of rain, the alarm clock shows 10 am, but it’s still dark outside, the sky is overcast, the trees that have lost almost all their leaves swaying restlessly in the chilly wind. It’s his day off after a full month of recording, and he doesn’t feel like getting out of bed or doing anything in particular. 

The house is dark and quiet, Crystal is probably out running some errands. Is the heating not on? Brian feels cold alone in the old house that smells faintly of wet wood and dust. He curls into a ball, hugging his knees, trying to fall back to sleep again, but his senses are already wide awake, all the creaks and cracks sound massive in his ears, any attempt at sleeping only irritates him more.

Brian sits up with a grunt, ruffling his curling hair as if it could stop all the annoying noises ringing in his head. He takes a shower and decides perhaps a cup of hot tea and some of his favorite pasties would help with his bad mood, so he changes clothes and heads to the coffee shop tow blocks away.

A walk in the cold autumn rain isn’t pleasant even if it’s a short one, Brian’s heart sinks when he sees the “closed” sign hanging on the door, the darkness inside the shop confirms it. Hungry and frustrated, Brian walks back to the house empty handed, with his shoes and the bottom of his trousers soaked in dirty rain water from the sidewalk. 

He takes off the trousers and socks, throws them on the floor, searches for anything he can eat in the fridge, but only found cold potato salad. He shoves a few bites into his mouth, and his stomach starts to ache.

“Ugh...” Brian covers his face with both hands, wishing he has never gotten out of bed that day.

Crystal opens the door to their house, it’s three in the afternoon, and the place is still dark and quiet. Is Brian not at home? Is he taking a nap? Crystal takes off his raincoat and heads upstairs to their bedroom. 

The bedroom door is half closed, Crystal slowly opens it, finding Brian sitting on the floor by the bed.

“Oh, no, Brian!” The first thought that hits Crystal is that Brian has passed out for some reason, and is in need of emergency medical care. But when he rushes to hold Brian in his arms, Brian turns to look at him, completely conscious. 

“What the hell, Brian?” Crystal sighs in relief, “I thought you were...hurt.”  
“I’m not hurt, I just don’t feel so good.” Crystal helps Brian get up from the floor.  
“Have you eaten lunch? What have you been doing the whole day?”   
“I don’t feel like eating, I don’t feel like doing anything...” Brian sits in bed, resting his head on the knees.   
“What do you mean? You haven’t had anything the whole day?” Crystal raises his voice in surprise and worrisome.

Brian frowns at the sudden judgmental attitude from Crystal, it’s the last thing he needs right now, “just leave me alone, I don’t want anything.”

Crystal holds Brian closer to himself, “what’s wrong, babe, talk to me.”

Knowing that Crystal really wants to help, Brian swallows the lump in his throat and says, “it’s the change of season that makes me depressed.”  
“Just that?” Crystal utters. 

The bluntness immediate gets on Brian’s nerves, he shakes Crystal’s arm off and moves to the far corner of the bed.

“I knew you wouldn’t understand, just leave me alone, go!” Brian exasperates, he would have pushed Crystal away, but he’s feeling strengthless from eating almost nothing since last night.

Crystal has left without a word, the silence returns, and a terrible dread creeps into Brian’s mind. 

Has Crystal left the house? Is he not coming back? Is Crystal finally tired of him? Has his “problems” wore out Crystal’s love for him? It’s like going down a rabbit hole, leading Brian to when everything began for him and Crystal.

It was Crystal who broke the tension and confessed his feelings, which wasn’t a complete revelation to Brian. He had been flirting with Roger’s drum tech for quite sometime before that, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. Ever since then, Crystal had been a great lover.

The only trouble is him, or rather, his “problems”, as Crystal calls it. It alienates him from everyone, including the people who are closest to him, even Crystal. 

The world outside is getting even darker by the hour, Brian has fallen asleep sometime after Crystal has left the room, trapped in the abyss of his dream. 

With a sudden creak of the door, the soft light from the corridor shines into the bedroom, followed by the smell of homemade soup.

Crystal kneels down by the side of the bed where Brian is sleeping, “wake up, love, would you like to eat something?”  
Brian opens his eyes to see his boyfriend’s face. “I don’t feel like eating, Crystal.”  
“Please, babe, I made this just for you, I’d be really sad if you don’t at least have a try.” Begs Crystal.  
Crystal helps Brian sits up and puts the bowl in his hands. Brian holds the spoon to his lips and attentively takes a sip. 

“Do you like it? I added lentil.” Crystal sits himself next to Brian, “do you want to come downstairs with me? I made fire.”  
The hearty soup has gained Brian some strength back, with some food in his stomach and Crystal by his side, he doesn’t feel completely oblivious anymore. 

Holding hands with Crystal, Brian walks downstairs into their living room, where the fireplace is crackling with dancing flame, and the room is lit by the yellow lamp light next to the chaise longue.

“Why don’t you take a seat and get cozy.” Crystal nudges Brian to sit on the chaise, and pulls a wool blanket over his legs, “I’ll make you hot chocolate, do you want cream or marshmallows?”  
“I’m not a child, Crystal.” Brian smiles sheepishly.  
“Both then.” Crystal winks back as he walks into the kitchen. 

Brian ends up with probably the sweetest hot chocolate he’s ever had, but he doesn’t complain, Crystal’s hands on his thighs and eyes lingering on his face have made him forgotten the chilly October weather outside. 

“Here you are, Brian, thought I’ve lost you again.” Crystal plays with the other man’s long curls, no matter how difficult is it Crystal is always able to put a smile on Brian’s face at the end of the day.   
“Are you tired of me, Crystal?” Brian lowers his gaze to his hands, his slender fingers intertwined on his lap, “haven’t you had enough with all my problems? Are you really happy with me? You and Roger always seem to have fun together...”  
“Wait, stop, one more word about me and Roger, Dom is gonna kill me.” 

Brian can’t help but chuckles a little, he hasn’t really been concerned about Crystal’s relationship with Roger, but sometimes he feels Crystal might be better off with someone else, someone that can laugh with him like Roger does. 

“It hurts me to see you depressed, to be honest, it really does. But I know you are the one who’s hurt the most by it, and you need all the help and support I can give. I won’t give up on you Brian, I love you.” Crystal’s fingers trace Brian’s jawline down to his neck. 

Brian catches his lover’s hand and squeezes it lightly, “I love you too, but I wish I could be a better boyfriend to you.”  
“I don’t want a ‘better boyfriend’, I only want you.” Then he shrugs, “besides, where am I gonna find a better boyfriend than you anyway, you’ve got everything anyone could dream of, and I’m just a personal manager, to your band.”  
Brian chuckles and punches Crystal on the arm, “I don’t mind you getting a job elsewhere, but Roger might complain for a while.”  
“Don’t you want to see me everyday?” 

Crystal smiles up at him, eyes full of affection, 

“I do.”

They share a silent kiss, and the last piece of shadow in Brian’s heart is blown away by the autumn winds.


End file.
